1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a smart television, and especially relates to a smart television with a built-in router module.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the modern times, the technology is progressing every day. Many electronic devices with network function are available.
The user had to use a computer if the user wanted to surf the Internet in the past time. However, now many electronic devices (for examples, a smart phone or a Tablet PC) have network function. It is more convenient than before. FIG. 1 shows an application diagram of a related art smart television. A related art smart television 4 is connected to the Internet and is configured to download video or audio data then displaying on the monitor, so the DVD player or USB flash memory is not required anymore. Moreover, digital television signals would be received through the network cable, so the traditional coaxial cable is not required anymore, either.
A modem 1 is connected to the ISP. An electronic device 2 (for example, a computer) is connected to the Internet (network) through the modem 1 with a network line. A wireless router 3 (or an Access Point, AP) is connected to the Internet (network) through the modem 1 with a network line. Other electronic devices (not shown in FIG. 1) may wirelessly connect to the Internet (network) through the wireless router 3.
The related art smart television 4 is connected to the Internet through the modem 1 as well. However, more network lines are required if more electronic devices, such as the electronic device 2 or the wireless router 3, are connected to the modem 1. Moreover, the wireless router 3 has to be used if the user wants to reduce the network lines for other electronic devices. However, the wireless router 3 costs budget. The location for arranging the wireless router 3 is also troublesome.